Terra Venture (Revisited Series)
Terra Venture is a fictional space station in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited. It served as the setting for most episodes, and the base of operations for the Galaxy Rangers. It was the sister ship of Terra Adventis. Design Terra Venture is a gargantuan spaceship. It is equipped with five engines, each with four rocket exhaust ports, with a core that contains living quarters and a café, and a large city held in the dome at the ship's top; while the city was somewhat uninhabited during the series, it was meant to be the shining capital of the new world. Above this dome is a comparatively small observation deck inhabited by the ship's captain, crew, and scientists, and there are several passageways that branch off from the ship's main body and end in shuttle docks or smaller domes that contain landscapes, such as oceans, deserts, or mountains; the Galaxy Rangers' Astro Megaship was secretly docked beneath one of these domes. The living quarters are large suites with a videophone booth system (similar to the one on the Megaship), a kitchen, several bedrooms, a living room, and game room. These same quarters were made available to the colonists when Mirinoi was settled. History Terra Venture is a space colony holding a massive city, similar to Angel Grove, that was created to carry several hundred thousand people from all over the world across the galaxy to an unspecified "new world". The purpose of Terra Venture was to escape the constant monster attacks on Earth and find a new home for innocent civilians. Most of the inhabitants are actually from Angel Grove, the center of the alien attacks over the past several years. Its origins were not stated in the show. Terra Venture's voyage got off to a bad start, becoming embroiled in a conflict between Scorpius and the Galaxy Rangers. This conflict draws in the Magna Defender, who nearly destroys Terra Venture while trying to annihilate Scorpius. In addition, one of the high councilors of the station is kidnapped. Terra Venture is briefly pulled into The Lost Galaxy, where it is attacked by Captain Mutiny and his band of space pirates. However, with the help of the Power Rangers and the new Magna Defender, Mike Corbett, it escapes. Unfortunately, not long after that, Scorpius' daughter Trakeena returned and launched a full assault on the station forcing the colonists to evacuate to nearby Mirinoi. Trakeena later attempts to crash the remnants of Terra Venture onto the planet as means of destroying its survivors, but she was eventually destroyed by Ted Swanson (using the Battlizer) and the central dome was stopped by the Galaxy Megazord. The people of Terra Venture then apparently settle on Mirinoi, having found a suitable "new world." Aftermath How or when travel and communication became available to the settlers and natives of Mirinoi after the Terra Venture's destruction is largely unexplored after Lost Galaxy: Revisited ends; however, the same boothlike videophone system that was used on the Astro Megaship and Terra Venture is now used on Mirinoi. When the Galaxy Rangers joined the other Ranger teams on the moon to stop the resurrection of Serpentera, the use of the portal that led Julette to and from Mirinoi and the Jet Jammers were used as their primary form of transit. Some form of shuttle or other means of traveling through the portal may have become available between Mirinoi and Earth during events of Time Force in the years 2000 and 2001, respectively. Bulk, who accompanied Terra Venture alongside Professor Phenomenus, appears on Earth during the Time Force episode "Forever Rangers", running a tropical themed juice bar, named "Bulkmeiers", with Skull. Alpha 5 and Delta 4, who were last seen on Mirinoi, were returned to Angel Grove at an unknown point during the Operation Overdrive episode "Once a Ranger", asleep in a crate and deactivated. However, the two give an explanation as to what happened when they were put to sleep. Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Lost Galaxy: Revisited Category:Locations Category:Power Rangers Base Category:GSA Category:Cities